Kabuto Catches On V2
by wtfpenname
Summary: -Discontinued- A better, rewritten version of Kabuto Catches On. Kabuto notices Sasuke's trying to seduce him. SasuKabu Yes, that's right OOC. Randomness.


Yes. At long last. I finally rewritten it! You all can thank Sephielya J. Maxwell for her (I'm guessing you are girl because your name sounds feminine. If you are male, then I am truely and honestly sorry x-X) reveiw, for if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have want to rewrite it. So I dedicate this rewritten story to her. (Again, sorry if you are male Dx;)  
It follows the same storyline, just a few changed things and a few things added. I hope it's better for you all. n-n;  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Sexual Situations (sorta). Naked Kabuto. Orochimaru. Randomness. And all that fun stuff. o.o Oh yeah. OOC and Cussing. xD;  
Pairings: SasuKabu. Slight KabuSasu.  
Hope you all enjoy this newer version n-n

* * *

Kabuto sat in his office, casually reading a book. All was well. He had a nice hot cup of tea, his book was getting interesting, and no one has came in complaining about ear infections yet. Yep, just a nice quiet little day. 

That is, until the door creaked open to reveal a soaking wet Uchiha.

Kabuto groaned slightly and stared at Sasuke, whom was walking ever so casually around, getting his office wet. This was a fifth time this week, and it was only Monday!

It's true. Sunday, Sasuke came into his office at least four times. First he "ripped his shirt" and "possible could be suffering from pneumonia" then he "managed to sprain his ankle while training" even though he walked just fine. Then he keep coming in complaining about something "wrong with his ears", and wanted Kabuto to bite them for some reason. And don't even get the authoress started on how many times he came in LAST week with excuses.

Sasuke leaned on Kabuto's desk and pointed to his shoulder, "I pulled a muscle, massage it for me."

Kabuto smirked his Kabuto smirk, "Yeah right. That's what you said last week. I'm not touching your greasy skin again, go away."

Sasuke blinked. Was Kabuto catching on to what he was doing? About damn time, it only took a couple of months…

Sasuke leaned in closer, "But Kabuto…it REALLY hurts this time.." he whispered seductively.

Kabuto shrugged, "Then go ask Orochimaru-Sama, HE likes touching little boys."

Sasuke twitched. Yep, Kabuto caught on. "B-but Orochimaru will RAPE ME."

"And YOU'LL rape me. Go away, brat." Kabuto started putting up various thinks. Like test tubes and other doctor-like things. He didn't NEED to. But hopefully Sasuke will see that he was busy and leave him alone… Heh. Yeah right.

Sasuke glared at him, "I'll tell Orochimaru that I was injured and you wouldn't help at all."

Kabuto looked over at him, "So? How is acting like an immature brat suppose to increase your chances of me fixing your shoulder that isn't even injured?"

Sasuke grumbled. Then went over and stood next to Kabuto. He crossed his arms, "I won't leave you alone."

Kabuto twitched, and then shrugged, "Whatever." And continued to put things away that didn't need to be put away.

Sasuke smirked. Then knocked something off a self. "Whoops. My bad. Must be my bad shoulder."

Kabuto glared at him, "Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Office."

Sasuke looked at him innocently. "But, Kabuto, I can't. Orochimaru will make me train. How can I train with my bad shoulder…"

"FINE," Kabuto growled, "Sit down." He snarled pointing to a seat.

Sasuke obeyed the medic nin, but complained nonetheless, "Well you could be nicer about it…"

Kabuto smacked him upside the head, "Feel lucky you annoy me enough to actually give you your damn massage, brat."

Sasuke looked up at him, "Oh? So if I annoy you enough you'd do other things to me…? OUCH" Sasuke yelped as Kabuto dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulder and roughly massaged it. When he was done, it looked swollen.

Sasuke glared at him, "You were suppose to make it feel better, not make it WORSE…"

Kabuto glared, "Shut up and get out. You got your damned massage."

The younger nin glared, but complied and left the office, secretly plotting on the way.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kabuto woke from a small nap. He had gone into his room for a small break, somehow he managed to fall asleep.

He looked at the time. Almost midnight. Great. He'd been asleep at least a good six hours. Hopefully no one tried to kill themselves while he was away. Actually, Kabuto secretly hoped they did.

He sniggered to himself and got up. First thing he decided was to take a bath. Then he'd finish the rest of his book and go to bed. Sounds nice enough.

Kabuto gathered his things and started towards the bathroom. He never made it all the way through, though. A certain annoying raven-haired ninja stopped him.

Said raven-haired ninja grinned at him in the hall, "Kabuto, what are you doing up so late?"

Kabuto glared, "Going to take a bath. Not here to be bothered by you." He started to walk away when Sasuke somehow ended up in front of him, blocking his path.

"A bath? In the middle of the night? Aw, did our cute-lil Kabuto-Kun have an interesting dream?" Sasuke grinned.

Kabuto twitched, "I'm going to ignore that 'cute-lil' part. No, I did not have an interesting dream. I'm covered in today's filth and would like to get it off. Now if you don't mind…" He tried going around, but was blocked again.

"Why ignore it. You are so cute a little"

Kabuto glared, "I'm bigger than you, brat. Now get out of my way." He shoved Sasuke out of the way. The Uchiha didn't block him again.

Kabuto stomped away, muttering curses to Sasuke under his breath.

He reached the bathroom and found it, unsurprisingly, empty. He shut and locked the door. Then turned on the water, making sure the hot was on and the cold wasn't. He liked his baths hot.

He turned and started taking off his clothes. When he turned back, the tub wasn't even half way full. He sighed, wishing he brought his book. He entertained himself in planning what to do if Sasuke came into his office with a fake injury again. Maybe he'd "accidentally" give him poison. Orochimaru will be mad, but at least Sasuke would be gone.

He jumped back into reality when the tub water started going over. He cursed and turned the water off. He sighed, mentally hitting himself and unplugged the tub so some of the water drained. When it got to the perfect amount, he plugged it back up and slowly got in.

He let out a sigh of relief. The hot eater felt so good against his skin. He started to grab for the soap when he noticed the door was unlocked. Strange. He could've swore he locked it…

He quickly turned around to see a smirking Uchiha looking at him.

Kabuto turned red, "What. The. Fucking. Hell. Are. You. Doing?!"

Sasuke shrugged, "You said you were bigger than me. I just wanted to see if it was true."

Kabuto stared at him for a minute, before glaring, "I wasn't talking about that, you freaking fag! Get out."

"No" Sasuke propped himself on the side of the bathtub, grinning like Kabuto was his territory.

Kabuto twitched. Then threw the soap at Sasuke.

It hit Sasuke in the eye. He yelled in pain as Kabuto got out of the tub and covered himself with a towel. Kabuto walked over to him, "If you wanted to take a bath, you should've just said so." He said as he pushed Sasuke in.

Sasuke expected Kabuto to do that, so he was ready and held his breath. When he managed to get the soap out of his eye. He looked around and noticed Kabuto wasn't there.

Kabuto's towel barely stayed on as he ran back to his room. Damn Uchiha brat. Kabuto was convinced that the younger nin liked him… a lot. Only thing is, Kabuto isn't gay. He isn't even straight. He's more of an asexual person. Anyway. Kabuto got to his room and put on his clothes, deciding on telling Orochimaru tomorrow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kabuto stormed into Orochimaru's lair/room thing, looking furious. "Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru blinked at Kabuto then grinned sarcastically, "Kabuto!"

Kabuto twitched, then pointed accusingly at him, "Tell your future body to leave me alone." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow with a "what are you saying?" look. Kabuto sighed, "He's harassing me! He's lying to me about injuries he's made. He flirts with me in the hallways. He walked in WHILE I WAS IN THE BATHTUB-"

Orochimaru held up his hand. He sat there for a moment, then…

"Kukukukukukuku. It appears our Sasu-chan likes you. I was hoping he'd keep his virginity so I could feel what it was like to have it again while I had his body, but" He 'ku'd some more, "Nothing stops an Uchiha from getting what he wants. He'll stop at nothing until he haves you. This shall be interesting. Have a nice day, Kabuto."

Kabuto blinked and stared, then started leaving the room. Orochimaru stopped him.

"Before you go, Kabuto. I noticed there was something wrong with Sasuke's shoulder…I'm trusting you will take care of that."

Kabuto sighed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke was already in Kabuto's office when he got there. The medic nin groaned, "What do you want now? Broken nose? Massive headache? Upset stomach?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope. Really and honestly in here for a good reason this time." He removed his shirt. Kabuto started yelling, "You are NOT going to rape me, fag!"

Sasuke stared at him, then smirked, "Though it'd be nice, I'm not. Look what your eil hands did to my shoulder."

The shoulder was still swollen looking, the parts where Kabuto dug his nails in where all yellowish and puffy.

Kabuto cringed slightly. Then sighed, "Sit down over there." He motioned to a seat and started collecting things from the shelves.

Sasuke sat down slightly. Grinning at himself. He'd fooled Kabuto. He'd actuallyput snake venom onto his shoulder, which went into the cuts Kabuto's nails given him. So the whole shoulder swelled up and the cuts looked nasty. It was a brilliant plan. If all goes well, he'd have a reason to come in for the next few days without Kabuto yelling at him to leave for "false injuries".

Kabuto went over to Sasuke and immediately slabbed some liquid into the shoulder, making Sasuke crying out in pain. Sasuke looked up at him, "Gee, thanks for telling me it's going to hurt."

Kabuto smirked and leaned over him, "It's going to hurt."

Sasuke glared at him. Then gripped the arms of the chair he was in when Kabuto put another substance on his shoulder.

Kabuto stared at the wound. He couldn't have done that…it looked too serious. He leaned in closer to it and examined it. Then he growled when he realized what really was making the shoulder look bad.

"Sasuke…what did you put on this?"

Sasuke twitched a the sudden change of tone. _Shit_.

"Nothing. I left and went training after you gave me that massage. Maybe on of the snakes-"

Kabuto stopped him, "You put venom on this. Snake venom." Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but was cut off, "Don't lie to me. I know what I see, and this wasn't caused by the snake itself, unless you consider yourself a snake."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then laughed slighty. "Heh. You caught me. Good job. I guess I underestimated you." He got up and flung one of his arms around Kabuto's neck. "But you also underestimate me.." Then he pulled the medic nin down and kissed him hard on the lips.

Kabuto shoved him away, "What part of leave me alone don't you understand? I'm not gay you know!"

Sasuke smirked, "I can change that."

Kabuto growled, "That does it! I'm taking the rest of the day off. Everyone can just die for all care." Then he started stomping out.

Sasuke grinned like a madman. Then skipped off to plot more ideas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kabuto poured tea that he prepared for Orochimaru. Orochimaru liked the way Kabuto made tea, and since Kabuto gave himself the day off, he thought he'd do something.

He took the tea to Orochimaru and started to walk off when Orochimaru stopped him.

"Kabuto. You should give Sasuke a chance. It should be an honor to be picked by the man who rejected many." Orochimaru said while sipping his tea.

Kabuto twitched, "I'd rather die than 'give him a chance' I can't stand being in the same COUNTRY as him let alone same room."

Orochimaru sighed, "Well then," he placed his empty cup down, "be prepared to watch your back. He'd probably molest you while you sleep or something if you don't."

Kabuto stood there as Orochimaru took his leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kabuto was up the whole night, expecting Sasuke to come out of his closet wearing nothing but a thong or something, but he didn't. In fact, there was no sign of Sasuke all night. About five in the morning he decided to get up and head towards to office to read his book or something.

He yawned. Then realized something. He's tired. He had stayed up all night for nothing. Today's going to be an interesting day at work.

Throughout the day, person after person came in, all left in a rage. Kabuto screwed everything up. His jutsu, his medical herbs, even the bandages. But of course, there WAS one person who wasn't going to leave without satisfying himself. That person was Sasuke Uchiha.

He walked in with an evil smirk on his face. "Well, Kabuto, someone didn't get a lot of sleep last night, did they?"

Kabuto grunted a "go away", half asleep in his chair.

Sasuke grinned and took this as an opportunity. He crawled on Kabuto's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Poor, poor cute-lil Kabuto. He looks so tired. But I know how to keep him awake." He licked Kabuto's earlobe playfully.

Kabuto's eyes snapped open and tried to push Sasuke off of him, but it was too late. Sasuke had Kabuto pinned, and he wasn't going to get out easily, if at all.

But hey, one can try.

Kabuto struggled and squirmed, but this only made Sasuke press on to him more. "Now, Kabuto, you might as well give up. You're too tired to fight, and I'm not going to give up." Sasuke started to lick and suck on Kabuto's collarbone, hands slowly roaming around Kabuto's body.

Kabuto clenched his eyes shut. This was NOT happening. He was NOT getting molested by some kid. He was NOT going to be on bottom.

Then it hit him. Kabuto smirked, he was brilliant sometimes. But only sometimes.

He somehow managed to pull Sasuke's face up and pressed his lips heavily onto the younger nin's. Sasuke stopped in shock as a tongue entered his mouth. Sasuke's mind raced. Was Kabuto actually kissing him? Does that mean he won? He smirked into the kiss. Of course he won. No one can resist him, he is a Uchiha! He moaned slightly when Kabuto bit his tongue slightly and started kissing back.

While Sasuke was congradulated himself on winning Kabuto, the medic nin had changed their positions and pinned Sasuke onto his desk. Tongues were in each other's mouths, hands up each other's shirts, other hands trying to pull each other's pants off…

Kabuto broke away and stared at the Uchiha, "Sasuke, I can't get your pants off without ripping them. You're going to have to do it." Sasuke nodded slightly and began to fumble with his pants as Kabuto backed away from him.

He finally got them off and grinned, "Kabuto, they're off!" He looked up. Kabuto was gone.

"That bastard." Sasuke growled. He realized he just got tricked. But now, to Kabuto's misfortune, Sasuke wanted Kabuto even more. And he was going to get Kabuto. If it was the last thing he did.

…But first…a cold shower…

* * *

TBC. HOMG THAT'S RIGHT, A SEQUEL. O-O  
Comments and Crits are loved. xD 


End file.
